Zutto Issho
by HoCkEyGaLzz
Summary: New school term is starting, meaning that most of the regulars will be leaving for senior high. And among the new students going to be enroll in Seigaku this year is a girl that Ryoma introduce as his cousin. A lot of OOC, i guess


Chapter 1

'Blah'… Japanese

"Blah"… English

Ryoma Echizen yawned for the hundredth time for the day. Since two hours ago, he had been sitting on the not-so-comfortable chair at the airport waiting area, and since one hour ago, he had started pacing the waiting area every ten minutes or so, much to the annoyance of his dad.

Echizen Nanjiroh finally couldn't take it anymore, "Oi, you're not acting like yourself today. Why don't you go get a can of Ponta and sit down and ignore what happen around you like you usually do?"

A new wave of passengers walked through the arrival door. Ryoma, ignoring his dad comment, walked to the door, eyeing everyone for a while before going back pacing the waiting area.

'Kaa-san, are you sure she's coming today? ' Ryoma asked.

'Honey, I'm sure of it. Maybe her flight had been delayed. I'm sure she'll arrive soon.' Rinko said, smiling at her son. Ryoma had been asking the same question since a couple hours ago.

Nanjiroh on the other hand was busy eyeing all the people walking around them, especially women.

Ryoma sighed, clearly showing that he dislikes his father behaviour. 'Oyaji, could you please stop looking at all the girl walking around us? Your eyes are going to fall out if you keep looking at them like that.' Ryoma turned to his mother 'Why did you marry a pervert like him anyway?'

'Oi shonen! If I didn't marry your mother, you wouldn't be here today. Be thankful that she marries a pervert like me.' Nanjiroh suddenly said, making a move to grab Ryoma.

Ryoma ran away, avoiding his dad. 'Che, whatever. I'm going to get some Ponta.' Ryoma then walk off, looking for a vending machine.

Ryoma later came back to where his parents are, dragging a heavy suitcase behind him. A girl walked closely behind Ryoma, carrying two cans of ponta. Rinko and Nanjiroh Echizen quickly smile at the sight of the girl, glad that the person they have been waiting for almost 2 hours had arrived safely. Rinko walked to the girl and gave her a hug, while Nanjiroh pat her head. Ryoma stood watching his parents while quietly sipping his ponta.

"Rina-chan!! I miss you!!" Nanjiroh make a move to hug the girl but Ryoma pull her out of Nanjiroh way.

'Baka Oyaji! She's scare of you, can't you see that?' Ryoma said angrily. 'Let's go Rina,' Ryoma pulled the girl and her bag beside him, following his mother to the car with Nanjiroh following behind them, whining.

'But I haven't met her for almost three years already, and she looks so cute, although she look like a boy wearing clothes like that. Maybe I should buy her some new clothes? What do you think Ryoma?' Nanjiroh stopped whining, looking for Ryoma, only to see that he's already far behind the others 'Oi shonen, I'm asking you!'

Two hours later, Rina stepped out of the taxi when it comes to a complete stop in front of a house. She remains standing there, watching the house until Rinko came and placed her hand on Rina shoulder. Rina looks up and saw Rinko smiling at her. Rinko pulled her hand and lead her into the house, walking upstairs and stopping in front of one of the room. She opened the door and lead Rina inside.

'Here's your room. It's not much compared to your room at your own house. I hope you don't mind.' Rinko said

Rina shook her head 'I like it'

Both of them turn around when they heard someone grunting behind them. Rina watched as Ryoma dropped her heavy suitcase at the door, scowling at her the whole time.

'What did you put in your suitcase? I have a hard time bringing it here.'

'I can see that. It means that you're getting lazy.' Rina said nonchalantly.

'What? I'm the one who were carrying it all the time since we met at the airport! Of course I'll be tired. It's heavy anyway. Did you put rocks in it?'

'Hai, hai Ryo-chan, let go. No need to get so mad about a simple thing like this. We should leave her to unpack now. Come on.'

Ryoma sighed 'You always spoiled her, kaa-san.' He looked at Rina and smiled before following Rinko downstairs, leaving Rina to unpack and to rest.

---A few days later---

'Ohayou.' Ryoma greeted his family as he walked into the kitchen. He seated himself beside Rina who was already eating her breakfast. Ryoma ate his breakfast while watching everyone silently. He waited until Rina finished her breakfast and left the table before he spoke.

'Kaa-san? I'm going out with my senpai today to celebrate our winning during the National. Can I take Rina with me? She's been staying in her room all the time since she arrived here. She could use some fresh air.'

'Sure. But make sure you're not going to do something rough, like playing tennis. You know she's still not fit enough to do something like that.'

'We're going to the new mall kaa-san. Don't worry.'

An hour later, Ryoma knocked softly on Rina door. She opened it on the third knock, staring at Ryoma.

'Are you ready yet?' He asked when he saw Rina wearing the same clothes she wore during breakfast. He sighed as she continued staring at him. 'We're going out Rina. I give you 10 minutes, get ready!'

10 minutes later, Rina and Ryoma left the house. Rina silently followed Ryoma, still waiting for him to tell her where they were going. After knowing that they were going to meet Ryoma senpai somewhere, she was almost reluctant to go. The idea of meeting a bunch of strangers she knows nothing about is not her ideal plan on how to spend her weekend. She feels more comfortable being in her room reading or playing games. She was lost in her thought when Ryoma suddenly slowed down, causing her to bumped into him.

'They're already here. I woke up early today so that I won't arrive last. It's your fault for being so slow.'

Rina looked past Ryoma and saw a group of boys waving and smiling at them. As they get nearer to the boys, Ryoma watched in horror when two of the boys suddenly grabbed Ryoma and one of them glomps Ryoma while the other boy ruffled his hair, Ignoring Ryoma who was telling them angrily to stop.

They finally stop after a blond hair boy, who was watching them silently, told them to stop, much to Rina relief. She quickly walked to Ryoma, watching him worriedly.

'Nii-chan, are you okay?'


End file.
